


How Stiles Fits In

by Onlymystory



Series: Emissaries and Fae [1]
Category: Lost Girl, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, uh Kenzi and Stiles are cousins in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymystory/pseuds/Onlymystory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles goes to college in his cousin Kenzi's town. He thought it would be a nice break from the craziness of Beacon Hills. He probably should have done his research first, since he's landed in a town filled with The Fae.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Stiles Fits In

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit of a random one-shot I wrote after marathoning the first two seasons of Lost Girl. I want to keep writing in the verse, but each piece will probably be a single-shot chapter unless a plot bunny hits. 
> 
> Kenzi is Stiles' cousin in this verse. That doesn't really come into play right now. I haven't decided if I want there to be more to that or not.

Stiles finds The Dal interesting to say the least. He hasn't really been around Kenzi or her friend Bo too much so he doesn't know how aware they are of the clientele. But there are definitely supernaturals hanging around. Still, he knows the smart move is to keep his head down, observe, and not cause problems.

Kenzi yanks Stiles out of his musings and pulls him up to the bar. "Trick! Get my cuz a drink, buddy!"

Bo sits as well with a man whose entire presence screams officer at Stiles. The man also sniffs the air--though it's very subtle and if Stiles didn't have the friends he does, he wouldn't have noticed--which Stiles marks as interesting.

"Stiles, this is Dyson," says Bo.

"Nice to meet you," offers Stiles, reaching over the girls to shake Dyson's hand.

"Same," says Dyson shortly.

Trick is glaring at Kenzi. "He's hu..." His voice stops when he notices Stiles' looking at him. "Who? He's who again? Who does he belong to?"

It's a decent save and Stiles would be impressed if he wasn't now on high alert.

Kenzi gives Bo some sort of incomprehensible look and Stiles is pretty sure she kicks Bo in the leg.

"He's mine," says Bo quickly, glaring at Kenzi.

That pulls Stiles up short. "Excuse me," he interrupts.

Three faces glare at him and Kenzi's is screaming 'shut up'.

But he has to be clear on this or he'll end up in a world of trouble later. "Uh, so you guys are either going to think I'm a really weird kid or this will make total sense but when you say mine, do you mean like he's with me or like you're claiming me insofar as this bar and its patrons are concerned?"

Kenzi looks baffled, and Bo seems slightly confused as well. But Dyson has an appraising look on his face now and Trick is watching him carefully.

"The latter," answers Dyson finally.

Stiles nods. "In that case, I need to clarify something. I'm attending the university and I'm distantly related to Kenzi. I just met Bo a couple weeks ago. But I belong to the Hale pack and it is only my Alpha who has the right to claim my allegiance." He bows his head at Trick, noting the man's clear superiority over the others. "If that's an issue, I can leave. If it will be a problem with me remaining in town, I'll begin working with the university to work out a transfer."

"That won't be an issue," says Dyson.

Trick bangs a fist on the bar, causing many of the customers to look up. "This is Stiles," says Trick. "He belongs to the Hale pack. Behave accordingly."

There are a few whispers, but most just turn away uninterested.

"I've heard things about the Hales." Dyson looks both curious and the slightest bit nervous.

Stiles can't blame him. They've been through a lot over the last years. Beacon Hills is a supernatural hotspot. You grow up fast or you don't get to grow up at all.

"You know how rumors are," says Stiles in answer.

"Indeed." Trick leans in closer. "But in my experience, rumors are either greatly exaggerated or only hint at the truth. So tell me, Stiles, how does a human fit in a fae clan?"

"Fae?"

"It's what they call anyone not human," explains Kenzi. "Kinda speciest if you ask me."

"Which no one ever does."

Kenzi rolls her eyes at Dyson.

Stiles is sympathetic to Kenzi, if she's truly a full human, it is tough in a world surrounded by the supernatural. He felt out of place and inferior for a long time until he learned just what his own gifts were. But Trick is also incorrect and it would be a show of good faith to be honest here. He doesn’t want to leave. This school has a mythology major and a reputation for allowing students free rein on independent study. Deaton told him he could learn a lot if he stuck it out.

“We consider ourselves to be a pack,” explains Stiles. “We were under the impression that fae referred to a specific species, not to the overall supernatural genus. However, despite my appearance and general scent,” he inclines his head towards Dyson to indicate his awareness that Dyson is a werewolf, “there are no humans in the Hale pack.”

“Then what are you?” asks Bo.

“Our pack druid says I have the spark. I’ve never been able to quite understand what that meant but I’m not without my own skills to say the least.”

“Spark?” scoffs Kenzi. “Sounds kinda lame. No offense, Stiles. Just you know, turning into a wolf or killing people with a kiss is way more interesting.”

“Kenzi!” hisses Bo, clarifying to Stiles what her gift was.

Stiles smiles, takes a pen out of his pocket, and makes a quick sketch on his hand. A second later he disappears from view. He reappears a moment later on the other side of Dyson.

“Holy shit balls!” yelps Kenzi. “How did you do that? You can teleport?”

Stiles shakes his head. “I walked over here. The disappearance was the work of a cloaking rune.”

“Interesting skill,” observes Dyson. His tone indicates boredom but his body language is tense.

“It takes a great deal of talent to invoke personal runes,” says Trick. “May I ask who the druid is that claims allegiance to your pack?”

“Alan Deaton,” answers Stiles.

Trick’s face pales for the briefest moment before he recovers. He reaches behind the bar and reveals a small talisman that he hands to Stiles. “If you have any need of my services while you’re here, please, don’t hesitate to ask.”

Stiles accepts the token solemnly and reaches under his shirt to pull out his necklace and add the talisman to his collection. It’s not exactly small anymore. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Btws, I will probably bring the Lost Girl gang to Beacon Hills at some point. Also Derek will definitely be visiting Stiles, as will others. I don't want to put Kenzi in any sort of permanent relationship, but I do want to let her have some fun with someone from Beacon Hills. I lean towards Marin Morrell, but if you've got any ideas, share them in the comments!


End file.
